reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Missionen in Redemption 2
Im Folgenden sind die Storyline-Missionen aus Red Dead Redemption II aufgeführt. Die Erzählung von Red Dead Redemption II umfasst vier (oder fünf) verschiedene Territorien und 107 verschiedene Missionen, die in 6 Kapiteln und 2-teiligen Epilogen unterteilt sind. Das Abschließen jeder einzelnen Mission entspricht dem Missionsmodul der Social Club-Oberfläche und zählt zu 100 Prozent-Wertung. Hinweis: Momentan sind die meisten Missionsnamen noch auf Englisch. Kapitel 1: Colter, Ambarino * Gesetzlose aus dem Westen * Tritt auf, verfolgt von Erinnerungen * Alte Freunde * Die Nachwirkungen der Schöpfung * Wer zum Teufel ist Leviticus Cornwall? * Ostwärts Kapitel 2: Horseshoe Overlook, Heartlands * Americans at Rest * Polite Society, Valentine Style * The Sheep and the Goats * We Loved Once and True * A Quiet Time * Blessed are the Meek? * An American Pastoral Scene * The First Shall be Last * Pouring Forth Oil - II * Good, Honest, Snake Oil * Who is Not without Sin * Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego * A Fisher of Men * Money Lending and Other Sins - III * Paying a Social Call * Pouring Forth Oil - IV Kapitel 3: Clemens Point, Scarlett Meadows * Sodom? Zurück nach Gomorrha * The New South * Amerikanische Destillation * Horse Flesh for Dinner * A Short Walk in a Pretty Town * Advertising, the New American Art - II * The Fine Joys of Tobacco * Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern * Magicians for Sport * Blessed are the Peacemakers * An Honest Mistake * The Course of True Love - II * The Course of True Love - III * Friends in Very Low Places * The Battle of Shady Belle * Preaching Forgiveness as He Went * Further Questions of Female Suffrage Kapitel 4: Saint Denis, Bayou Nwa * The Joys of Civilization * Angelo Bronte, a Man of Honor * Urban Pleasures * Country Pursuits * Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten * Horsemen, Apocalypses * The Gilded Cage * A Fine Night of Debauchery * Banking, the Old American Art * No, No and Thrice, No * Fatherhood and Other Dreams - II * Help a Brother Out * Brother and Sisters, One and All * American Fathers - II Kapitel 5: Guarma, Kuba * Welcome to the New World * Paradise Mercifully Departed * A Kind and Benevolent Despot * Savagery Unleashed * Hell Hath No Fury * Fleeting Joy * A Fork in the Road * That's Murfree Country * Dear Uncle Tacitus Kapitel 6: Beaver Hollow, New Hanover * Goodbye, Dear Friend * Icarus and Friends * Visiting Hours * Just a Social Call * The Delights of Van Horn * The Bridge to Nowhere * Our Best Selves * Archeology for Beginners * The Fine Art of Conversation * My Last Boy * A Rage Unleashed * Favored Sons * The King's Son * Red Dead Redemption * The Course of True Love - V * Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow - II * Do Not Seek Absolution - I * Do Not Seek Absolution - II * Honor, Amongst Thieves Epilog Teil 1, Pronghorn Ranch * The Wheel * Fatherhood, for Idiots * Jim Milton Rides, Again? * Simple Pleasures * Farming, for Beginners * Fatherhood, for Beginners * Old Habits * Motherhood * Gainful Employment * Home of the Gentry? Epilog Teil 2, Beecher’s Hope * American Venom * Bare Knuckle Friendships * The Tool Box * Uncle's Bad Day * A New Jerusalem * A Quick Favor from an Old Friend * A Really Big Bastard * An Honest Day's labors * Home Improvement for Beginners * Trying Again Siehe auch. *Missionen in Red Dead Revolver *Missionen in Red Dead Redemption *Missionen in Undead Nightmare en:Missions in Redemption II es:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II/Missioni Kategorie:Red Dead Redemption II Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Missionen in Redemption II Kategorie:Listen